


scream my name

by bloodyqveen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha Ramsay Bolton, Blood and Gore, Bottom Viserys Targaryen, Creepy Fluff, Creepy Ramsay Bolton, Daenerys Targaryen Deserves Better, Daenerys is my queen anyway, Everyone is pyromaniac, Forced Marriage, Gay, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Gore, POV Ramsay Bolton, Ramsay Bolton is His Own Warning, Ramsay can be sweet too, Ramsay is in love ops, Ramsay/Viserys because yes, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top ramsay bolton, Torture, Viserys Targaryen Needs a Hug, Viserys is my king, Viserys is so cute, Viserys isn't a dragon, but Daenerys is, ramsay loves raping people, sorry dany ily, two psychopaths fall in love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyqveen/pseuds/bloodyqveen
Summary: Viserys Targaryen è il legittimo erede al Trono.Roose Bolton gli ha dato l'aiuto dei suoi uomini, mentre Ramsay ha sposato Daenerys.Ma Ramsay non è molto attratto da sua moglie.
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton & Daenerys Targaryen, Ramsay Bolton/Viserys Targaryen





	scream my name

**Author's Note:**

> È una coppia strana, ma bella.  
> Ti giuro.

Un soldato bussò energicamente alla porta degli appartamenti del Re. Viserys si staccò di malavoglia dalle labbra del lord, scendendo dal suo grembo, poco prima di permettere all'uomo di entrare. Era dannatamente difficile, pensò Ramsay, avere un momento di intimità con il suo sovrano senza essere infastidito.  
«Vostra Grazia, lord Bolton» un soldato con lo stemma dell'uomo scuoiato sull'armatura fece un rapido inchino. «L'Usurpatore Stannis Baratheon è quasi alle nostre porte.»  
«E noi lo accoglieremo come si deve» sorrise il re, affibbiando la spada lunga sul fianco - spada che non sapeva usare.  
«Sua Altezza non vorrà davvero andargli incontro» protestò l'uomo, sconcertato.  
«Qual è il tuo nome?» intervenne Ramsay, ancora seduto sullo scranno reale.  
«Symon, mio lord. Symon Snow. Sono il comandante della guardia reale.»  
«Snow» sorrise Ramsay «un bastardo.»  
«Sì, mio lord.»  
«Beh, bastardo _,_ hai sentito il tuo re. Non lasceremo che tentino un assedio. Li attaccheremo.»  
«Se posso permettermi, è una battaglia persa. Stannis Baratheon dispone di un esercito tre volte maggiore il nostro» spiegò Snow. «In caso di assedio, noi avremmo le provviste necessarie per almeno un anno. L'inverno è arrivato e lì fuori gli uomini di Stannis morirebbero come mosche nel giro di poche settimane. Attaccare sarebbe solo un invano suicidio.»  
Viserys alzò una mano «basta così. Ho preso la mia decisione. Fa' suonare i corni, stanotte si scende in battaglia.»  
«Come il mio re comanda.» Il bastardo sospirò, chiaramente in disappunto, ma si congedò con un inchino e provvide a eseguire gli ordini.  
Viserys si avvicinò nuovamente a Ramsay, gli afferrò i capelli e gli tirò indietro la testa per baciarlo. Un sorriso malsano era stampato sul suo volto.  
«Gioisci, amor mio. Stanotte faremo un grande falò con i corpi dei traditori.»  
In fondo, Viserys Targaryen aveva sempre fatto le cose a modo suo.   
  
_Quando erano state aperte le porte di Forte Terrore, il sole cocente del mezzogiorno aveva già terminato di far sciogliere la neve caduta durante la notte._  
 _Il legittimo erede al Trono di Spade, figlio di Aerys il Folle, veniva scortato da una portantina trainata da un paio di cavalli. La scorta dietro di loro poteva contare un massimo di dieci cavalieri; uno di loro innalzava uno stendardo raffigurante un drago a tre teste, rosso su campo nero._  
 _Ramsay affiancava suo padre lord Roose e la lady Walda nel cortile, in attesa di accogliere i loro graditi ospiti._  
 _Le voci sulla bellezza di Daenerys Targaryen giungevano alle orecchie degli abitanti del continente occidentale da parecchi anni ormai. Si diceva fosse la donna più bella del mondo, e Ramsay era onorato di poter avere quella donna per sé._  
 _Il giorno in cui Ramsay era stato reso il legittimo erede di Forte Terrore, e il suo cognome era cambiato da Snow in Bolton, il lord suo padre gli aveva comunicato di aver stipulato un patto con Viserys Targaryen. Ramsay avrebbe sposato la sorella minore Daenerys, mentre Viserys avrebbe ottenuto tutte le truppe e gli uomini dei Bolton per poter riconquistare il Trono. Una volta diventato re, avrebbe reso Roose Bolton suo Primo Cavaliere._  
 _Guardando la portantina fermarsi davanti a lui, Ramsay bramava la sua futura sposa, aspettando che la giovane Targaryen si mostrasse._  
 _Una figura argentata aveva scostato le tende impazientemente, scendendo dalla portantina con tutt'altro che grazia. Ramsay si era bloccato ad osservare i suoi occhi viola iniettati di sangue, che non aveva visto la sorella comparire subito dietro di lui._  
 _«Vostra Grazia.» Il lord suo padre e sua moglie si erano inginocchiati. Ramsay li aveva imitati, senza distogliere lo sguardo da re Viserys._  
 _Il ragazzo sembrava godere del loro comportamento, compiacendosi nel sentirsi rispettato e venerato._  
 _"Alzati, lord Bolton." Aveva parlato con una voce irritante e un sorriso beffardo che fecero venir voglia a Ramsay di prenderlo a pugni._  
 _Mentre 'sua Altezza' e lady Walda facevano i convenevoli, Ramsay aveva notato che la principessa Daenerys lo stava osservando. Per la prima volta la stava guardando: aveva gli stessi capelli argentati del fratello solo un po' più lunghi, ma i suoi occhi, seppur anch'essi viola, trasudavano solamente terrore._  
 _A meno che non stessero scappando da lui nel bosco o fossero legate ad una croce, principalmente a Ramsay le ragazzine spaventate annoiavano._  
 _"Tu devi essere Ramsay."_  
 _Viserys aveva spinto via la sorella, senza prestarle molta attenzione, e si era parato davanti a lui._  
 _Lo aveva squadrato da capo a piedi, poi aveva teso la mano in attesa che la ragazza la afferrasse e gli venisse accanto._  
 _"Ti presento mia sorella Daenerys, nonché tua futura sposa. Spero sia di tuo gradimento."_  
 _Ramsay le aveva scoccato un'altra occhiata veloce "lo è."_  
 _"Bene. Sarà un piacere avere accordi con voi."_   
  
Uscirono dagli appartamenti reali, mentre i corni di guerra cominciavano a risuonare per indicare l'imminente attacco da parte dei Bolton. Si sarebbero scontrati poco lontano dalla fortezza - avrebbero letteralmente aspettato la loro mossa di assedio per poi farsi ritrovare fuori dalle mura - perciò, mentre la cavalleria avrebbe attaccato gli uomini di Stannis Baratheon corpo a corpo, Ramsay sarebbe rimasto con gli arcieri sulle torri. Viserys, in quanto re, avrebbe partecipato alla guerra nelle file subito dopo l'avanguardia. Ramsay dubitava della sua abilità in battaglia, ma non era il caso di metterla in discussione.  
Incontrarono Daenerys nella Sala Grande, vestita esageratamente pesante come ha sempre fatto da quando era giunta al Nord.  
Nella notte era un fantasma bianco, dai capelli argentati e la pelle estremamente pallida. Vedeva il sole esclusivamente dalla finestra della sua camera, senza mai uscire, abbattuta e infelice della sua vita coniugale.  
I suoi occhi viola avevano la stessa espressione mesta e impaurita che avevano avuto durante il loro matrimonio e per tutte le altre notti a seguire.  
A tavola erano seduti sempre distanti, e la notte era l'unico momento della giornata in cui Ramsay stava con sua moglie. La prendeva da dietro, accarezzandole i capelli argentati e immaginando che fosse il fratello. Lo aveva sempre fatto, sin dalla loro prima notte di nozze. Già allora il pensiero del corpo di Viserys non abbandonava mai la mente di Ramsay.   
  
_Era passato quasi un mese dall'arrivo dei Targaryen a Forte Terrore. Ramsay era irritato dalla presenza di Viserys, dall'incessante rumore della spada che gli batteva sul fianco ad ogni passo. Era vanesio e pieno di sé, costantemente seduto sullo scranno del lord suo padre con le gambe accavallate e una coppa di vino in mano._  
 _Ramsay avrebbe voluto punirlo, addestrarlo, fare le cose a modo suo._  
 _Le urla di Tansy riempivano le orecchie di Ramsay mentre rimuoveva la pelle dalla sua mano destra. Non provava nemmeno il solito piacere nel farlo, era solo una distrazione per non pensare a quegli occhi viola maledettamente impudenti._  
 _"Mio signore...ti prego..." la ragazza piangeva troppo forte "perché mi stai facendo questo? Io ti sono sempre stata fedele."_  
 _"Taci, puttana" le ringhiò, dandole un manrovescio._  
 _Era quello che avrebbe voluto fare a lui._  
 _L'aveva liberata dalle catene che la tenevano fissata alla croce sul quale Ramsay si divertiva a torturare le sue vittime, poi la gettò a terra, le alzò le gonne e la possedette._  
 _Avrebbe voluto fosse lui._  
 _E poi lui era arrivato._  
 _"Si può sapere cosa diavolo stai facendo?"_  
 _Viserys Targaryen stava sull'uscio della porta, nella stanza dove Ramsay si dilettava con i suoi passatempi._  
 _Ramsay aveva spinto Tansy via da lui e si era rialzato, ricomponendosi, poi le aveva dato un calcio e ordinato di andare via._  
 _La ragazza aveva fatto un rapido inchino a Viserys prima di scomparire fuori dalla stanza. Lui aveva chiuso la porta e si era avvicinato a Ramsay, incuriosito dalla croce a forma di X._  
 _"Quindi è vero che scuoiate le persone come nel vostro emblema."_  
 _"Sì. Tu, invece, non hai alcun drago" aveva ghignato Ramsay._  
 _I suoi occhi viola iniettati di sangue erano scattati, "sono io il drago" ruggì Viserys. "E sta' attento, bastardo, se non vuoi farlo risvegliare."_  
 _"Non chiamarmi bastardo" aveva detto a denti stretti, strattonandolo._  
 _"Ma lo eri fino a poco tempo fa. Lo neghi?"_  
 _Ramsay lo aveva afferrato per la gola e lo aveva sbattuto contro la croce. "Non giocare con me, non te lo lascerò fare. Se voglio, posso fare con te tutto quello che mi compiace."_  
 _Viserys si era dimenato con forza, ma inutilmente._  
 _"Sai, la notte, quando fotto tua sorella, immagino sempre che sia tu. Credo di odiarti, ma voglio comunque scoparti. Perché non apri le gambe per me, Altezza?" lo aveva tentato Ramsay, sussurrandogli all'orecchio._  
 _"Provaci e giuro sugli Dèi che ti farò bruciare vivo."_  
 _"Da chi, dai tuoi draghi?" aveva riso Ramsay "ah, già, scusami, sei tu il drago." Gli aveva passato la lingua sul collo "allora perché non lasciamo che questo famoso drago si risvegli?"_  
 _L'erezione di Ramsay bruciava. Non aveva neppure la voglia di spiegare a sé stesso che era a causa di Tansy e del fatto che non avesse avuto modo di finire di scoparla. Voleva prendere Viserys. In quel momento._  
 _Aveva afferrato i suoi capelli argentati e lo aveva spinto verso di sé, baciandolo come se ne avesse bisogno per vivere._  
 _Viserys gli aveva dato uno schiaffo. Ramsay aveva riso._  
 _"Colpiscimi quanto vuoi, se ti compiace. Nulla mi impedirà di prenderti. Voglio strapparti le labbra a morsi e fotterti a sangue, Vostra Grazia."_  
 _"Fottuto bastardo" aveva imprecato Viserys. Poi aveva baciato Ramsay, cominciando a slacciargli le brache._  
 _Quella sera Ramsay aveva provato un insano piacere nel vedere Viserys inventare scuse su come aveva fatto a spaccarsi il labbro inferiore e procurarsi un ematoma nero sulla gola._   
  
«Mi raccomando, Dany, chiuditi a chiave in camera tua. Nel peggiore dei casi, potrebbe salvarti. Ma sta' tranquilla, neanche un solo uomo avversario varcherà le porte del palazzo.» Daenerys aveva tredici anni, ma Viserys continuava a trattarla come una bambina. Le baciò la fronte, e lei sussurrò «pregherò per la tua vittoria e per il tuo ritorno, mio re.»  
«Non disturbarti tanto, a me non serve la protezione di alcun Dio. Sono un re, ottengo ciò che voglio senza preghiere.»  
Detto questo si allontanò, e Ramsay ebbe un momento per riflettere sul fottuto narcisismo e la stupidità del suo re. Di suo cognato. Si, insomma, del suo amante.  
Guardò Daenerys. «Pregherai comunque?»   
«Certamente. E pregherò anche per te, mio signore.»  
Ramsay si congedò da sua moglie con un cenno del capo, poi raggiunse le mura della fortezza, con l'arco in mano.   
  
_I cani abbaiavano e correvano come forsennati. Ramsay e Viserys si erano lanciati all'inseguimento di Tansy, dopo che Ramsay le aveva detto che sarebbe stata libera se fosse uscita viva dal bosco circostante. Un altro dei suoi giochi preferiti._  
 _La ragazza era improvvisamente inciampata sui suoi stessi piedi mutilati, cadendo rovinosamente a terra._  
 _Le Ragazze di Ramsay, i suoi mastini, l'avevano raggiunta abbaiando furiosamente, pronte a sbranarla._  
 _"Buone, buone ragazze" le aveva fermate Ramsay. Poi si era rivolto a Viserys "riusciresti a finirla?"_  
 _Viserys aveva incoccato e teso la freccia sull'arco, ma aveva una postura errata._  
 _"Fermo, non così" aveva sorriso Ramsay, mettendosi dietro di lui e guidando le braccia e le mani di Viserys nella giusta posizione._  
 _"Mio signore..." Tansy piagnucolava "mio Re...farò tutto quello che volete, lasciatemi vivere, vi imploro. Non ho fatto nulla di male."_  
 _"Non posso lasciarti vivere, piccola. Tu sai il nostro segreto, e nessuno dovrebbe esserne a conoscenza."_  
 _"Segreto...quale segreto, mio lord? Io non so nulla."_  
 _Ramsay aveva preso il mento di Viserys fra le dita, girandolo verso di lui e baciandolo._  
 _"Adesso lo sai. Sai che io e Viserys siamo amanti. Devo accertarmi che tu non parli."_  
 _Tansy stava ancora implorando pietà giurando di non proferire parola, quando Viserys aveva scoccato la freccia che le si era conficcata nel ventre._  
 _Le si era avvicinato, accovacciandosi accanto al suo corpo in agonia._  
 _"Ti fa male, tesoro?" chiese Viserys. Ramsay aveva osservato la scena incuriosito._  
 _"Ti fa male, stupida puttana?" aveva alzato la voce, stringendole le mani alla gola. "Questa è per tutte le volte che ti sei scopata Ramsay."_  
 _Del sangue aveva cominciato ad uscire a fiotti dalla bocca di Tansy, mentre Viserys la strangolava; colava sulle sue dita bianche, macchiandogli i polsini. Poi il corpo della puttana aveva avuto uno spasmo e si era arrestato._  
 _Viserys si era rialzato, tornando da Ramsay._  
 _"Che storia è questa? Sei geloso di una puttanella?"_  
 _"Sono geloso di chiunque metta gli occhi su di te."_  
 _Ramsay gli aveva preso una mano, leccando via il sangue dalle dita._  
 _"Uccidi tua sorella, allora."_  
 _"Lei è tua moglie."_  
 _"Appunto" lo aveva provocato Ramsay._  
 _Viserys aveva ritirato la mano._  
 _"Non ucciderò mia sorella."_  
 _"No. Non ne avresti il coraggio."_  
 _"Nemmeno tu avresti il coraggio di uccidere un tuo parente."_  
 _"Ne sei proprio sicuro?"_  
 _Viserys lo aveva guardato interrogativo._  
 _"Prima o poi diventerò lord di Forte Terrore", aveva detto Ramsay ,"quando mio padre morirà. Ho intenzione di diventarlo presto."_  
 _"Sei un idiota" lo rimproverò Viserys._  
 _"Lo so" Ramsay lo aveva attirato a sé "ed è proprio per questo che credo di amarti."_  
 _"No. Non mi ami."_  
 _L'espressione di Ramsay si era rabbuiata "e tu cosa ne sai?"_  
 _"Non ti scoperesti mia sorella per poi venire da me quando ne hai voglia."_  
 _"Lei è mia moglie, non tu."_  
 _"E allora scopati lei e basta." Viserys si era allontanato dal suo amante, ma Ramsay lo aveva afferrato e poi spinto ad un albero._  
 _"Mai. Voglio te e te soltanto." Ramsay lo aveva baciato in un modo tranquillo e dolce che sapeva facesse impazzire Viserys._  
 _Aveva allungato la mano verso la virilità di Viserys, ma lui lo aveva spinto indietro._  
 _"Non qui. Scordatelo."_  
 _"Allora stanotte verrò in camera tua."_  
 _"Stanotte? In camera mia? Vuoi forse che ci scoprano?"_  
 _"Stanotte. In camera tua. Che si fottano tutti quanti, voglio che tu gridi il mio nome."_  
 _Quella notte Ramsay mantenne la parola._  
 _Per la prima volta, aveva preso Viserys nella stanza da letto del re. Tutto il palazzo aveva sentito Viserys gridare il suo nome, ma nessuno lo avrebbe mai confessato. L'unica persona che Ramsay avrebbe potuto temere era suo padre, ma lord Roose e lady Walda erano appena morti di cause naturali. O per lo meno, era quello che si vociferava tra la gente._   
  
Una freccia. Un'altra. Un'altra ancora. In breve Ramsay perse il conto.  
Con il buio della notte non riusciva a distinguere le figure sottostanti, vedeva solo uomini, tra Bolton e Baratheon, che si ammazzavano l'un l'altro  
Non sapeva dove fosse Viserys in quel momento.  
Per la prima volta in vita sua si ritrovò a pregare per la vita di un'altra persona. Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, né a Viserys quanto a sé stesso, ma quel ragazzo contava tanto per lui. Svegliarsi la mattina con quel magro corpo pallido tra le braccia e i capelli argentati che gli solleticavano il viso era diventata una dolce abitudine.  
Il carattere di Viserys lo divertiva, perché era simile a lui. L'idea di perderlo era strana e addirittura...dolorosa?  
«Mio signore» accorse un soldato «la porta è stata abbattuta. Gli uomini di Stannis Baratheon sono penetrati nella fortezza.»  
«Cazzo» imprecò «cosa sta succedendo lì fuori?!»  
«Siamo nettamente inferiori, mio signore. Ogni minuto che passa i nostri uomini vengono decimati.»  
Ramsay stava per rispondere, quando una luce improvvisa attirò la sua attenzione.  
Una delle torri della fortezza aveva preso fuoco; ci mise qualche secondo, ma poi capì che si trattasse della torre nel quale erano situati gli appartamenti del re, di conseguenza anche il suo e di Daenerys.  
Non seppe spiegare il perché, ma Ramsay capì subito cosa stava succedendo.  
Era lei. Stava dando fuoco al palazzo pur di non farsi catturare.  
Dei versi striduli riecheggiarono per tutta la fortezza, versi che Ramsay avrebbe giurato potessero appartenere a un drago.  
Ma i draghi non esistevano più.  
Vero?  
A meno che...  
Ma non potevano schiudersi.  
Le tre uova di drago che magistro Illyrio Mopatis - colui che aveva cresciuto Viserys e Daenerys - aveva donato a sua moglie come regalo di nozze non potevano schiudersi.  
Lei era ossessionata da loro. Spesso le prendeva in mano e le poggiava sul braciere, ma a Ramsay non importava. La lasciava fare.  
Non potevano schiudersi. Erano pietra.  
Il panico esplose tutto intorno. Il fuoco cresceva a dismisura in un modo assurdo.  
«Ma come fa, per i Sette Inferi, ad espandersi così in fretta?!» sentì chiedere da qualcuno.  
Ramsay sapeva il perché. Non era fuoco normale, era un fuoco da cui erano appena nati tre draghi.  
La gente cominciò a bruciare.  
Anche Ramsay.  
Vide un drago nero spaccare la finestra della camera che condivideva con sua moglie e innalzarsi in volo, sovrastando la fortezza.  
Poi vide Daenerys Targaryen Nata dalla Tempesta. Viva, nuda, in mezzo a un inferno di fiamme.  
Un ultimo pensiero attraversò la sua mente: Viserys, in realtà, non era l'ultimo dei draghi. Forse non ne era mai stato uno.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
